Different races can love
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: A small one shot between my O/C Alexis Time Lady and Starscream.


Name:Alexis  
Race: Time lord/ Time lady and Blacklight Virus  
Age:907  
Looks: Alexis has mousey brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders, she has hazel eyes which show many emotions. Alexis will often be wearing a brown trench coat, black skinny jeans, a formal looking blue blouse and red converse. Although Alexis is 907, she looks like an ordinary 16 year old thanks to regenerating.  
Extra Information: Due to Alexis being what she is, the government decided to trick her into one of their top secret laboratories. When she agreed to join them in an unknown experiment, they sedated her and injected Alexis with the Blacklight virus. The Blacklight virus has given Alexis the power to morph her body into various weapons, she has also gained the ability to run at inhuman speeds and has superhuman strength. Alexis' main weapon is her sonic screwdriver, and her personality, she may often use the anger of the Time War to put her enemies of attacking her. Alexis travels in a blue police box known as the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Name:Starscream  
Race: Autobot Decepticon  
Age: Unknown (Although he states that he is not much older than Alexis)  
Looks: Starscream is a tall slender looking Autobot, due to his transport form being an F-22 Raptor, he gains the wings as some form of shoulders. His metal has a grey/silver appearance to it, along with red on some parts, his chest has the Decepticon insignia on it. On Starscream's lower arms you will see missiles on either one.  
Extra Information: Thanks to Starscream's invention, Alexis is capable of turning into a femme. Even though Starscream does not like the human race, he does like Alexis' appearance, the main thing he likes about her is her eyes. This is because when she is angered Alexis' eyes show the anger of an entire planet and her race.

Story Start:  
A whirring sound echoed through the dark hallway of a strange looking Cybertronian warship, another Time Lord or Time Lady would describe the sound as, 'the sound of the universe'. The faint outline of a blue police box began to appear in the hallway, it slowly faded into thin air, only to make it reappear more solid than before. Unfortunately for the young woman inside of this strange police box, the noise it created had attracted the unwanted attention of a decepticon guard. Immediately calling for their masters advise, the guard waited patiently in front of the police box, crimson red optics never leaving the blue surface of the police box. Reluctantly the guard stood up straight as powerful looking Decepticon stood by his side, a smaller one accompanied the leader of the Decepticons.  
"Lord Megatron" The guard bowed slightly in front of his master "This human device randomly appeared in here"  
"It appears to be no threat" Megatron glared at the machine, taking a step back in shock when one of the doors of the police box opened, to reveal a brown haired female human. The human looked up at Megatron, her hazel eyes showing no fear whatsoever, she slowly placed her right hand in her trench coats pocket and pulled out a strange looking device, pointing it straight at Megatron.  
"A human on my ship" Megatron spat at the human, she never moved the device away from Megatron, he had expected the small human to run away from him in fear, instead she stepped closer to him."You think that scares me?"  
"No I do not" The brown haired female grinned as she placed the device back in her coat pocket. "So where am I? What year is it? All those questions" Alexis looked around the hallway, clicking her tongue, as her eyes locked with Megatrons blazing red optics "Autobot...Wait" Alexis looked at the insignia on Starscreams chest then back at Megatron "Correct myself there...Decepticons"  
"Hmm you are correct" Megatron smirked, he was impressed at the fact this human knew what he was "A human who knows who we are"  
"I'm far from human" Alexis winked at Megatron, placing her hands in her coat pockets, slowly walking closer to Megatron, her face held no emotion to it"Look it, but I most certainly am not a human"  
"Then what are you" The smaller Deception looked the alien up and down, it defiantly looked like a human to him "You look human to me, and my Lord Megatron"  
"Time Lord" The 'Time Lord' grimaced at what it had just said "Time Lady, the last Time Lady" The Time Lady sighed she looked at her feet, the haunting memories of home flashed before her eyes."I will get my revenge one day" Alexis looked at Starscream,a small smile on her face "Why are you on earth? I'm sure my ship said the planet we're on is earth"  
"There are sources of Energon on this planet, also it is hospitable"Megatron turned around, he began walking in the direction of the cockpit, as for Starscream he stayed behind, his optics never leaving Alexis.  
"Hmm not very talkative" Laughing slightly, the Time Lady looked up at the smaller of the two Decepticons, who still had it's optics focused on her. "Earth to Decepticon" Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion as red optics locked with her gentle hazel eyes."What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just how do you travel in something so small?" The Decepticon placed a clawed hand on the Police box, attempting to open the door with it's free hand, it sighed in annoyance as it noticed there was no possible way to open the door.  
"It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S." The Time Lady said proudly as she walked over to her ship, placing a gentle hand on its old wooden bodywork."Stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space"  
"So because of this small blue police box you can travel through time and space" The Decepticon smirked as an idea slowly creeped it's way into it's mind. "That means you'll be able to get to Cybertron"  
"Yes I can" The Time Lady smiled up at the huge Decepticon"So what do you do then? And if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"  
"My name is Starscream, what I do is well unfortunately I'm second in command" Starscreams optics darkened in anger,standing in front of Starscream, Alexis placed a gentle reassuring hand on Starscreams leg, knowing he wanted to be in command. .  
"Guessing that Megatron is preventing you from following your dreams" Alexis looked up at Starscream, she wasn't scared of any of the Decepticons, she had come across far worse aliens in her 907 years.  
"I'll take charge one day" Starscream looked down at Alexis, she was different from humans, he and everyone else could tell by the way she acted, how she talked and most certainly her knowledge "How do I know for sure you're a Time Lady"  
"Well for starters I have two hearts and a ship that travels through time and space" Alexis laughed, as for Starscream, he just stared down at the Time Lady. "I knew someone much like Megatron, his name was The Master" Alexis rolled her eyes when she said his name "He was power mad, tried to take over earth twice"  
"Well what happened to him?" Starscream looked down at Alexis expectantly, he wanted to know whether this power crazy Time Lord had managed to take over the earth.  
"He almost took over it twice, but he was stopped by The Oncoming Storm" Alexis answered Starscreams question, her voice full of pride as she spoke about the legendary Time Lord known as The Doctor.  
"The Oncoming Storm?" Reluctantly Starscream picked up Alexis with his metal claws and placed her in the palm of his hand so he could look at her.  
"The Doctor, Defender of Planets, The Oncoming Storm, Theta Stigma" Alexis spun around as she said all this, happiness clearly on her face, she grinned as she looked at Starscream, a confused look on his face "Why aren't you on Cybertron anyway?"  
"Uninhabitable thanks to the war" Starscream started to walk in the direction that Megatron had taken "Why aren't you on your planet?"  
"Was destroyed in the Time War between us and The Daleks"Alexis' eyes clouded over with sorrow and anger as she spoke of the war that destroyed her home, and her life "My planet was called Gallifrey"

A mousey brown haired female stood on Starscreams shoulder, the brown trench coat she was wearing flapped violently in the wind. Folding her arms across her chest, the female began to watch the fight between Autobot and Decepticon which was happening below her.  
"Well they certainly know how to fight" Alexis grinned cheekily, as she formed her once human arms into enormous sharp claws. "And it appears there are humans down there" Alexis' hazel eyes locked on a group of 3 children which were hiding behind a rock. Starscream smirked evilly at the way Alexis watched the children,her claws sparkling in the sunlight, Alexis' eyes locked with Starscreams optics. Smiling slightly, Starscream rested his metal forehead against Alexis' fleshy one, the size difference didn't bother them at all. Forming her right hand back to her usual pale human one,Alexis placed it on Starscreams cold metal cheek. "Permission to have some fun my love"  
"Fine"Starscream sighed slightly, tracing Alexis' hand with one of his claws "Don't get hurt or anything like that"As Alexis jumped of Starscreams shoulder, a huge crater formed where she landed, because of her strength which she gained when she was injected with the Blacklight virus. Running over to the group of children at inhuman speeds, Alexis' brown trench coat trailed behind her. A teenage boy with black hair, which appeared to be the oldest of the group stared at Alexis in awe, he gulped nervously as Alexis formed her arms into claws. Alexis' hazel eyes examined the teenagers, sighing she morphed her arms back into human ones, her past haunting her.  
"I can't harm humans as young as you" Sighing, Alexis slowly began to walk away from the group of teenagers, reluctantly stopping when the girl of the group shouted at her, telling Alexis to stop. "What is it?"  
"You're the same age as us!" The girl shouted, running in front of Alexis, who gently pushed her out of her way, she slowly began her walk back to Starscream, who didn't look very impressed.  
"Looks can be deceiving" Alexis began to run back over to Starscream, dust clouds formed behind her because of how fast she was running. Alexis ran up the side of the cliff as if it was still the flat ground she was once walking on, as she did this, black tendrils appeared around her ankles, this was the Blacklight virus. Landing in Starscreams hands, he jumped of the cliff morphing into his jet, he nosedived till he nearly crashed into the ground and flew back to the warship at incredible speeds,sighing, Alexis leaned her back into the chair.  
"Why didn't you do anything?" Starscream was slightly annoyed at the fact Alexis just stood there, looking at the teenagers, Alexis placed a gentle hand on Starscreams cockpit, causing him to slow down.  
"I had kids once, back home on Gallifrey, but they was killed during the Time War" Alexis breathed in, her way of stopping herself from crying and losing herself.  
"I'm sorry" Starscream mumbled, he couldn't believe he had apologised about something he had said, although they was now pretty much Spark mates now after his experiment had allowed her to become a femme Decepticon.  
"It's fine, you have rights to know about my past" Alexis smiled slightly as Starscream became his Decepticon form,he slowly began walking into the room that he shared with Alexis, and her T.A.R.D.I.S. "What are you planing?" Alexis looked at Starscream, she smiled as he moved her onto his shoulder, taking the chance she kissed his cheek, causing him to look at her.  
"Nothing, we just rarely spend time together" Starscream placed Alexis back on the floor, he watched her walk inside her T.A.R.D.I.S. "That's if you don't hide from me"  
"I'm just putting my coat back, and making a tea!" Alexis shouted back to Starscream, after a few minutes she walked back out into their room a mug of tea in her right hand, Starscream was sitting on something like a sofa waiting for Alexis to return "I wasn't that long" Alexis smiled cheekily as Starscream picked her up and placed her on the sofa.  
"Why don't you go in femme?" Starscream looked down at his small Time Lady Lover, she simply smiled at him and started to sip at her tea. "Let me guess, after you've drank your tea" Starscream said sarcastically, a small laugh escaping his mouth.  
"Yep" Alexis grinned, still drinking her tea, she placed her free hand on Starscreams leg, he slowly placed one of his clawed hand over Alexis' small fragile one, he grinned when he noticed Alexis' hand form into a metal one and grow bigger in size "Better?" Alexis' once hazel eyes had now become red optics much like Starscreams, instead of her attire she was a black femme Decepticon with red markings.  
"Much" Starscream grinned, his optics locking with Alexis' "You still need a name for when you're in this form" Starscream smiled, as he traced a claw along Alexis' cheek"I know it's basic but Blacklight" Alexis smiled slightly, it might be the name of the virus she has/is but it suited the colour scheme her metal body was.  
"Fine" Alexis laughed slightly, kissing Starscreams cheek "Still can't believe you've gone for a 907 Time Lady who has the Blacklight virus to be your spark mate."  
"We can't always choose who we fall for" Starscream kissed Alexis softly,she gladly returned his kiss, her blazing red optics looking at her new found lover, she too couldn't believe she had gone for a Decepticon. Let alone allowing him to experiment on her so that she become like him, although Starscream was slightly annoyed at the fact Alexis wanted to choose both a landform and a skyform.  
"Still can't believe you allowed me to have two forms" Alexis giggled as Starscream glared at her, she screamed slightly as he pinned her down to the sofa "Don't kill me" Alexis coughed out in between giggles as Starscream leaned his head down towards her "I love you" Starscream shot back when Alexis spoke those words, no one had ever said those 3 words to him before, he knew he liked her a lot, but maybe that feeling after they became spark mates was love.  
"I love you too"Starscream stuttered out, his optics locking once again with Alexis', a smile playing on his lips,Alexis grinned pulling Starscreams face down to hers, her lips locking with his.

The sound of a roaring V12 engine destroyed the silence of a desert road, far away from any known civilization. A black Pagani Zonda was the reason for this loud noise, it was travelling at almost 160 mph and heading in the direction of the well hidden Autobots headquarters. Thanks to Megatron, Alexis and Starscream have joined the Autobots, Alexis hated the fact that Megatron had repeatedly tried to kill the now Autobot seeker. Starscream was in his normal form of an F-22 Raptor, he was directly above Alexis in the sky, never loosing sight of her, it wasn't one of his plans either. The Pagani Zonda began to slow down, flames came flying out the exhaust as the Pagani downshifted, a huge metal door which was disguised as the surface of the mountain the Autobots hideout began to lower to the sandy desert floor. The jet lowered it's altitude, forming into a huge jet looking robot, known to us as Starscream, who walked further into the hideout, as for the Pagani, it slowly trailed behind Starscream. A screech of the Paganis wheels could be heard as it roughly drifted to the right, a thunderous roar erupted from the engine of the Pagani as it revved a few times. The Pagani then morphed into a femme Decepticon, her armour/skin was a black colour, with red lines dotted around vital parts.  
"Nice form" A young girl called Miko smiled up at the femme Decepticon known as Alexis, she merely nodded her head in response "She's normally talkative" Miko looks over to Starscream a sad look on her once happy face.  
"I've had to leave my ship, a disruption in her system has caused her to change the interior." Alexis sighs in annoyance as she rests her head against Starscreams chest plate. "It can either take a few hours, or days. Sometimes it can take a few weeks if she chooses to"  
"Well that sucks" Jack glances up at Alexis "At least you can travel around in your forms" Alexis looks down at Jack, a small smile playing on her metal lips, as her blazing red optics meet his human eyes.  
"It's not that kind of ship" Starscream wraps an arm around Alexis, he looks at Jack "It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S."  
"Does that stand for something?"A boy with wild hair known to the Autobots and Decepticons as Raph looks at Starscream curiously. The femme Decepticon suddenly starts to glow yellow, instead of a huge robot stood in front of Raph, there was a young looking woman with long brown hair, and the most fascinating hazel eyes anyone had ever seen. Her attire consisted of a long brown trench coat that reached her ankles, a pair of tight black jeans, red converse and a formal looking blouse, this was the normal form of our Time Lady, Alexis.  
"Time And Relative Dimension In Space"Alexis grins as Raphs eyes shine in excitement and curiosity. "Because of her I can travel through time and space. I've seen so many planets in my life,aliens and humans alike"  
"Worst planet you've been on?! Where are you from?! Are you an alien?!" Miko shoots out a bunch of questions, her eagerness causes Alexis to laugh and give her the cheekiest smile ever. Placing an arm around Mikos shoulders, Alexis looks up at the ceiling of the hideout, a smile playing on her lips as she remembers her home planet Gallifrey, and the many adventures she has had in her 907 years.  
"Worst planet I've been on, I actually have no idea" Alexis clicks her tongue in thought,as she looks at Miko "As for where I'm from, I'm from a planet which never managed to reach the year 1 trillion, it goes by the name of Gallifrey" Alexis looks Miko in the eyes, a sad smile on her face "Yes I am an alien, we're a legendary race called the Time Lords, yet I'm a female, therefore I am a Time Lady"  
"But you look like a human, and the same age as us" Raph looks at Alexis, he was clearly confused by the fact Alexis claimed she was an alien. The conversation Alexis was having with the young humans had attracted the attention of the Autobots, although for Starscream, this allowed him to learn more about the Time Lady he had grown to love, and fallen for.  
"Eleventh regeneration. I'm actually 907 years old, but you see we're immortal." Alexis looks up at the ceiling awkwardly, sighing of defeat, she looks back down at Miko, and Raph "Well there's one way to kill us,but I shall not tell you. But when we are close to death, we have the capability to regenerate our bodies, we still have our memories, we just look different."  
"What was Gallifrey like?" Optimus Prime and Starscream say at the same time as each other, their optics focused on Alexis. They had heard of this great planet, but never knew it had survivors, along with what it looked like, their curiosity was slowly taking over them.  
"The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the tree's were silver and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire."Alexis smiles as she remembers her home "I might tell you more eventually" Alexis smiles when she notices Starscreams clawed hand in front of her, she gladly steps onto it.  
"Is it possible to bring your race back?" Ratchet steps away from his usual spot at the monitors, his blue optics locking with Alexis' pained hazel eyes.  
"Unfortunately it is not" Alexis sighs, stepping onto Starscreams shoulder, her eyes never leaving Ratchets optics "The last living Time Lord happens to be my brother" Alexis sits down, her face showing confusion "Although my brother did apparently see the Order..." The Time Lady pauses as her hazel eyes widen in shock "There was weeping angels, and Time Lords" Standing up, Alexis places a gentle hand on Starscreams cheek and looks him directly in the optics."I'm sure he said he saw mother"  
"Then that means there was survivors" Starscream smiles slightly at the excitement in Alexis' eyes "But I'm sure you said Gallifrey was destroyed"  
"It became hell, but Gallifreyan Technology is very well yeah, let's just say we are" Alexis places a hand on her chin "Were capable of creating inventions that are capable of protecting us from the Daleks" Alexis kissed Starscreams cheek and jumps of his shoulder, excitement reflecting all over her face and all her eyes "I could go back" Looking up at Starscream, Alexis soft hazel eyes seemed to show no emotion to the teenage humans, but the Autobots, Jacks mother and Starscream knew the emotion her eyes were showing, it was love."But I can't, I have a life, people to protect" Starscream kneels down in front of Alexis, who hugs one of his claws, her eyes locking with his optics "I found love" Jacks mum smiles as she places her hands on Alexis' shoulders, causing her to tense up slightly, Alexis rarely had contact with humans after losing her companion. Slowly turning around Alexis looked around at the humans and Autobots, her eyes shining brightly, finally her eyes fall on Starscream, a cheeky smile appears on her lips, it was the cheekiest grin Alexis had ever given in her life.  
"It's my life, it's now or never"Alexis laughed, as Starscream just stayed kneeling on the floor, a smile on his face. "Who'd a thought that two totally different races would fall for each other" Alexis grinned kissing Starscreams cheek, the teenagers pulled a disgusted face as they looked away, as for the Autobots and Jacks mother, they just stared at the odd couple, small smiles plastered on their faces"And I can't believe, uh that I'm your woman,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do."


End file.
